Letters
by Monsieur Opera Ghost
Summary: A series of letters between Erik & Raoul, who has purchased the Opera Populaire. He knows of only one man who can help him make it a success. But would Erik rather take up his challenge, or just kill him instead? Ah, decisions, decisions.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I own no ideas but my own; the characters are borrowed from Leroux/ALW/etc's POTO.

Pairing - Erik/Raoul

When - Using (mostly) the ALW version as a starting point; the plot takes place several months after the Phantom freed Christine and Raoul, then disappeared.

Summary - A series of letters between Erik and the Vicomte de Chagny. Raoul has purchased the Opera Populaire, and knows of only one man who can help him make it a success. But would Erik rather take up his challenge, or just kill him instead? Ah, decisions, decisions.

x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x

****

Letters

by _Monsieur Opera Ghost_

x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x

Dear Monsieur Opera Ghost,

No doubt you are surprised at this communiqué. It is unlikely one assumed to be deceased receives much in the way of correspondence. While I did hear rumors of a suicide note police discovered in your lair, I feel confident this reaches you in some level of good health.

Despite exhaustive searches conducted by local authorities, opera house personnel, and assorted vigilantes, your body has yet to be located. I can only assume that it is still very much breathing. Ignoring this letter, therefore, would be pointless; we both know you aren't dead.

To come to the point: I have purchased, in its entirety, the Opera Populaire. Firmin and André were only too happy to accept my generous offer on the place. In the aftermath of the Don Juan… performance, they could only envision their own financial ruin.

Their short-sightedness prevents the pair from realizing the limitless potential the opera house holds. The place simply requires the necessary effort and sensibility to be restored to, and even surpass, its former glory. Which brings me to the true purpose of this message.

The time has come for your return to the Opera Populaire. It needs your vision, your passion, to ascend to the heights of true greatness I believe it can reach. Therefore, in choosing a partner with which to navigate this lofty undertaking, there is no other but you.

I am not unaware you think me a spoilt tone-deaf fop with not one artistic bone in my body. You are mistaken. You must remember that I chose to bestow my patronage upon the Opera Populaire _before_ my reunion with Christine; before all of the chaos that ensued.

Music speaks to me like nothing else this world can offer. It is my cross to bear that while I love it, I haven't the talent to create it to sufficiently reflect that emotion. Therefore, I require a partner who can bring the Opera Populaire what I cannot. That person is you.

I confess I cannot suppress amusement at what I imagine to be the comical look on your face upon reading this. How suspicious you must be of my intentions! You surely envision this a diabolical plot on my part to ensnare you, and deliver you to the proper authorities.

You have my word of honor; there is no duplicity afoot. I simply seek to employ you. It is entirely within my own self-interest to assure a healthy return on the sizeable investment I have put forth.

Madame Giry did not reveal your current whereabouts, of course, and even pretended she would be unable to deliver this message. Yet, you read it now, which tells me you exercised your only option following the Don Juan (save homelessness), and sought refuge with her. You may choose to remain there.

Still, I think perhaps you would find comfort in familiar surroundings. If you do return home, you will find your living quarters largely unchanged, excepting several instances in which your personal property was decimated by decidedly angry mobs. In such cases, I have replaced the destroyed possessions with items of equal or greater quality.

The terms of this contract offer are as follows:

1. You shall be my partner in all artistic choices regarding the Opera Populaire, and hold the title of Creative Director.

2. You shall have authority in casting and personnel decisions, and you will answer to no one but me.

3. You shall not engage in distracting, destructive, and/or homicidal stunts.

4. You shall receive your former salary of 20,000 per month, which you will now be required to _earn._

Please report to my office (the same which Firmin and André previously occupied) by nine o'clock Monday morning. There is much to be done, and no free time for you to dawdle about in the shadows, eavesdropping on the day's gossip. I hardly need remind you to stay out of sight, lest this venture expire before it has even begun.

Our first order of business will be setting the schedule for the new season.

Until Monday,

Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny

P.S. I look forward to commencing this new, positive association between us.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I own no characters, nor any ideas but my own; the characters are borrowed from Leroux/ALW/etc's POTO

Pairing - Erik/Raoul

Summary - A series of letters between Erik and the Vicomte de Chagny. Raoul has purchased the Opera Populaire, and knows of only one man who can help him make it a success. But would Erik rather take up his challenge, or just kill him instead? Ah, decisions, decisions.

Thanks - to RachyBaby and Ivory Wolf. Apparently, reviews *are* love. Especially nice ones. Yours helped motivate me to take the time to polish, then post, Erik's reply.

Note - I suspect Erik's replies to Raoul will always be more brief. While I can picture Raoul agonizing in trying to compose the perfect letter to Erik, I think Erik simply doesn't care.

x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x

**Letters, Part 2**

by _Monsieur Opera Ghost_

x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x

Dear Insufferable Twit,

I am mystified as to how to begin a reply to your perfectly ridiculous missive. Trust that this is not caused by a shortage of responses at my disposal. Rather, I find difficulty in choosing which of the cornucopia of your idiocies to address first.

Relating your amusement at how comical my face looks is not a recommended tactic for gaining my employ. Only _you_ would take pleasure in what you perceive to be your own wit. Don't; you have none. Though I concede, your spoilt tone-deaf fop comment indicates a potential to develop some.

The notion that _you_ could set a trap which would entangle _me_ is patently ludicrous. If anything should have elicited a chuckle, surely it was this delusion. Have you so quickly forgotten the dubious success of the last ambush you fashioned for me?

I do not eavesdrop. I care nothing for inane gossip passed between ballet rats. If I happen to overhear sensitive conversations in the normal course of watching over _my _opera house, the fault lies with the individuals who refuse to limit discussion of their private transgressions to their homes.

As for my response to your preposterous contract proposal:

1. You already hold the title of Supreme Imbecile.

2. Hell will freeze over before I answer to you.

3. Conversing with you is a destructive stunt; it lowers my intelligence significantly.

4. Make it 25,000, and I'll see you Monday. In _my_ office.

Your obedient servant,

O.G.

P.S. I hate you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I own no characters, nor any ideas but my own; the characters are borrowed from Leroux/ALW/etc's POTO.

Pairing - Erik/Raoul

Summary - A series of letters between Erik and the Vicomte de Chagny. Raoul has purchased the Opera Populaire, and knows of only one man who can help him make it a success. But would Erik rather take up his challenge, or just kill him instead? Ah, decisions, decisions.

Thanks to - call me ponyboy, Ivory Wolf, dreamysherry, RachyBaby09, and PHLover213. It is knowing you're reading and enjoying this that keeps me on task. Thank you!

_x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x_

**Letters**, **Part 3 **

by_ Monsieur Opera Ghost_

x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x

Dear Affronted Partner,

I must speak to the issue that inflamed you this morning. I do know it was wrong of me, deceitful even, not to inform you that Miss Daaé had left Paris when I wrote seeking your assistance. I was surprised Madame Giry hadn't mentioned this fact, but deliberately used her silence to my advantage.

Nothing seemed likely to secure your participation more effectively than the implied presence of Miss Daaé. I feared if you knew of Christine's departure from the outset, you would refuse me. Since the bright future I aspire to for the Opera Populaire requires your contributions, I intentionally avoided the subject of Miss Daaé altogether.

Still, this morning I presumed you would be pleased to learn the truth. I felt certain you would be ecstatic to learn that my engagement to Christine was dissolved the very night you set us free. As you were visibly _not_ ecstatic at being lured to return under partially false pretences, I apologize.

I shall also address your reply to my previous letter. In no way did I intend to ridicule your face. I concur; that _would_ be a senseless strategy in obtaining your cooperation.

In whimsically sharing my moment of amusement, I failed to predict you could perceive your face as the basis of my humor. The true source was, in fact, the emotions I envisioned you might display upon reading my proposition. Namely, perplexion, agitation, perhaps even abject horror!

I do admit I felt a bit of glee entertaining the fanciful thought that _I _could cause such reactions in the dreaded opera ghost. The idea of even that small measure of power lent comfort after recent events, which have altered me in some significant manner. Whereas before I knew sureness, I now feel uncertainty.

My life prior to our acquaintance consisted of a series of choreographed steps, all mapped out in my childhood by those who neither required nor desired my input. I was to master my lessons. Excel in my prescribed endeavors. Marry and provide the requisite spares, insuring the family line should my brother fail to produce heirs.

The occurrences during my time at the Opera Populaire marked the first time in my life proceedings did not adhere to the prearranged guidelines. Nothing I did produced the expected result. I proposed to Christine, yet we parted ways. I launched a plan to capture you, and failed spectacularly.

Suddenly, nothing followed the approved script. I struggled to navigate this strange new order of things. I learned any control I might have imagined myself to hold was merely an illusion.

Perhaps this explains my gauche delight at the idea I might possess some ability to aggravate you. However pointless such an achievement, it would be one of few I could genuinely claim as my own. You may now better understand my dream of returning the Opera Populaire to its rightful standing among the greatest establishments for music and culture in all of Europe. It would be rewarding to contribute something of consequence to this world; something that can be enjoyed by my fellow man long after I am dead.

I know that I cannot manage this alone on the path I have chosen. In point of fact, I cannot do it without you. I am tremendously pleased with the progress we have already attained on planning for the new season.

Though it was no shock we occasionally championed different visions, the surprise is that it did not occur more often. The naysayers would never believe the relative ease with which we have embarked on this enterprise. If you will forgive my failure to provide full disclosure when soliciting your partnership in this endeavor, I believe we can move forward quite harmoniously.

Regards,

Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny

P.S. No, you don't.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I own no characters, nor any ideas but my own; the characters are borrowed from Leroux/ALW/etc's POTO.

Pairing - Erik/Raoul

Summary - A series of letters between Erik and the Vicomte de Chagny. Raoul has purchased the Opera Populaire, and knows of only one man who can help him make it a success. But would Erik rather take up his challenge, or just kill him instead? Ah, decisions, decisions.

Thanks to - PHLover213 and JadeWilliams for the lovely Chapter 3 reviews, and to Nierx for the add. And to anyone still reading this...

Note - I do realize the play I reference was written some 20 years after this story takes place, so Erik could not have referred to it here. This author reserves the right to ignore such details as historical accuracy and linear time when they interfere with my wishes.

x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x

**Letters, Part 4**

by _Monsieur Opera Ghost_

x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x

Dear Annoying Dolt,

You seem to have misconstrued the origin of yesterday's irritation. It is of little concern to me that Miss Daaé has quit Paris. I _do _care, however, that she has absconded with the only voice I have ever trained.

As such, she will prove exceedingly difficult to replace. Holding the status of a fugitive from justice makes my training another soprano out of the question. Unless we mean to conduct our own version of _Cyrano de Bergerac_, with you relaying my instructions to some wide-eyed ingénue, we are left to scour the city in search of a moderately acceptable replacement.

Regarding the dissolution of your engagement, do not expect my condolences. While I no longer desire the fickle Christine, this fact does not absolve you of stealing her in the first place. Although it was for a remarkably short duration, in the end. Are your bedroom skills so very wanting?

Incidentally, I cannot credit your envisioning that any interactions between us will be harmonious. Perhaps your musical education omitted the word "harmony." I can only inform you the definition does not include "fantasizes about killing one's business partner."

We shall reconcile our differences over the new schedule at our next meeting. By "reconcile", I mean that you will acquiesce, naturally. Let me know if you require the definition of "acquiesce", as well.

I cannot fathom why you imagine I would want to understand your dreams. Acquiring such an unsavory skill does not appeal. Of course, I am well aware your success at the Opera Populaire _is _impossible without my intervention.

You have proved the utter uselessness of your lot if aggravating me is what you consider an accomplishment. Still, you have my congratulations. In this achievement, I stand confident there is none who can surpass you.

Finally, thank you for sharing the traumatic details of your gold-encrusted youth. To think I once considered daily beatings an ordeal. Surely the crushing pressure to become a proficient vicomte trumps all other tales of childhood woe.

Your unharmonious partner,

O.G.

P.S. I assure you; I do.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I own no characters, nor any ideas but my own; the characters are borrowed from Leroux/ALW/etc's POTO.

Pairing - Erik/Raoul

Summary - A series of letters between Erik and the Vicomte de Chagny. Raoul has purchased the Opera Populaire, and knows of only one man who can help him make it a success. But would Erik rather take up his challenge, or just kill him instead? Ah, decisions, decisions.

PHLover213 - I really need to stop editing chapters after you've posted a review - sorry about that. Ivory Wolf - thanks, glad you enjoyed that part; it made me smile too. call me ponyboy - You just *knew* Erik couldn't let Raoul's little Oprah moment pass without comment! JadeWilliams - I know, he is _such _a little bitch; no wonder I love him! Silverwind Fara - Ask and you shall receive...

x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x

**Letters****, Part 5**

by _Monsieur Opera Ghost_

x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x

Dear Insensitive Clod,

Remind me never to bare my soul to you. Of course I am not equating my childhood to yours. From what little I know of yours, I am aware there is no comparison.

That is no excuse for your lascivious comment regarding Miss Daaé. I would never have compromised her in such a fashion. I am hardly surprised you would insult my honor, but disparaging Christine's virtue is beyond the pale, and will not be tolerated.

That settled, onto business. Regarding Miss Daaé's replacement, I have it on good authority that a talented soprano from a rival opera house has (loudly) expressed displeasure with her current contract. If we negotiate successfully, we may have found our new star.

I must confess your version of _Cyrano_ did amuse me. Said ingénue might wonder why a pause of several moments proceeded my every direction. Or possibly not, since according to you, I'm not thought to be terribly bright.

For what it's worth (very little, I assume), I am genuinely sorry for the cruelty you have endured in your life. I also regret my part in causing you unhappiness, however unintended. You may be correct that our association will always be contentious, but I do hope smoother waters lie ahead.

Perhaps partaking of one another's company in a more social environment will facilitate the easing of tensions. Please allow me to invite you to dinner at my home tomorrow night. A carriage will arrive for you at seven o'clock.

Some advice, before you reject the idea out of turn. Know that my driver will be instructed to remain until he has collected you, whether this occurs at five past seven or in three months' time. I suspect Madame Giry will only tolerate his presence a short while before gently encouraging your acceptance of my invitation.

Speaking of Madame Giry, I notice you have made no preparations to relocate from her home. It may have been presumptuous on my part to believe you would wish to reside at the opera house once more. Forgive me, but I must inquire as to your plans.

If you choose to remain as is, perhaps you would wish for some of your possessions to be transported to you. I am happy to see to the delivery arrangements, should you decide upon this course of action. Simply prepare a list, and you shall have your belongings straightaway.

As for dinner, you need not fear for your safety and privacy. I employ only a minimal staff, each of whom I would trust with my very life. They will treat you with respect, and create a meal to rival that of any renowned Parisian chef. If you accept my invitation, you might even find you enjoy yourself a very little bit.

Please come.

Regards,

Raoul

P.S. I hope you don't mean to prove your hatred by failing to materialize at dinner, and causing an excellent meal to be wasted. There is little point in punishing my cook.

x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x

x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x

Note - Bonus points for anyone who knows I ripped off the first line from the "Well-Schooled in Murder" episode of The Inspector Lynley Mysteries. Which would make Lynley Raoul, and Havers the Phantom. Bizarre!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I own no characters, nor any ideas but my own; the characters are borrowed from Leroux/ALW/etc's POTO.

Pairing - Erik/Raoul

Summary - A series of letters between Erik and the Vicomte de Chagny. Raoul has purchased the Opera Populaire, and knows of only one man who can help him make it a success. But would Erik rather take up his challenge, or just kill him instead? Ah, decisions, decisions.

call me ponyboy - hope this chapter answers your question; PHLover213 - I didn't care for that chapter, but it's *so* tough (for me, at least) to advance a plot through correspondence; Silverwind Fara - I'm starting to think Raoul is masochistic - he _must_ know that Erik is going to keep being awful to him!; JadeWilliams - thanks, hopefully it wasn't too long a wait!

x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x

**Letters, Part 6**

_by Monsieur Opera Ghost_

x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x x*x*x*x

Dear Obstinate Pest,

While I remain displeased blackmail was utilized to bring about my presence, dinner was not as excruciating as I had anticipated. It was, at least, preferable to further weathering Madame Giry's murderous glare when your driver parked the carriage directly in her garden. No doubt you intended this tactic would secure my attendance.

Since one can only withstand so much of Giry's "gentle encouragement", you were proved correct. Your ploy was diabolical yet effective. I concede there is the exceptionally remote possibility you are somewhat less vapid than you appear.

Considering her abandonment, I find it difficult to believe Miss Daaé's reputation is of great import to you. In fact, you look to be recovering quite admirably from her flight. One could hardly fail to notice the doe-eyed reverence and fluttering eyelashes of the nubile young servant who brought our meals. It seems Christine's loss is her gain.

As for your ostensible sorrow over my idyllic past, allow me to be perfectly clear on this point. I neither desire nor accept your pity. Your compulsion to meddle in my personal affairs is likewise extraneous to requirements.

Do _not_ transport my belongings. I expect to find them untouched when I return home.

Your superior in every way,

Erik

P.S. I hold no desire to punish anyone because they work for you; surely that is punishment enough.


End file.
